Monotheistic Deity Physiology
Power to use the abilities of the Supreme Being. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and a creationist variation of Omnipotence. Opposite to Anti-God. Also Called *Absolute Being *Absolute God Physiology *Almighty *Alpha and Omega *One True God Physiology *Perfect Being *Perfect Being Physiology/Mimicry *Supreme Being Physiology *''The'' God *The God of Gods *The One Above/Beyond All Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Monotheistic Deity: a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest and most powerful being in all of creation. Applications (General) *Omnipotence - All Powerful *Omnipresence - All Present *Omniscience - All Knowing Applications (Detail) * Absolute Existence - The user can control their own existence, as well as everyone and everything's existence, without any limit. ** Causa Sui Physiology - As the supreme being, users can self create ones being. ** Gender Transcendence - As the Supreme Being of Creation they Transcend the Notion of Genders. ** Relative Appearance Alteration - As the supreme being, users can alter there form to pertains to another's perception of what one would look like according to personal tastes. * Absolute Will - The user has absolute control over everything, with but a simple act of will. * Alpha Reality/Omega Omnisphere - The user simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the Supreme force. * Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. ** Absolute Immortality - The user has total, absolute immortality. * Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance, the user is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. * Causality Manipulation - The cause and the Prime Mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. **Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate and casualties that the user planned. * Complete Arsenal - The user possesses every type of power and ability. * Creation and Destruction Embodiment - The user embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. * Eldritch Physiology - The user is beyond essence of creation, has no name that can not be uttered by mortal, is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the mortal mind. * Enlightenment - The user has infinite knowledge and wisdom. *Metapotence - The user has the power to do anything without justification. *Omniarch - As creators, the user has supremacy over all. ** Conceptual Lordship - The user is the creator and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. ** Heaven Lordship - The user is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. ** Universal Lordship - The user is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. * Omni-Creator - The user is the one true God is the only omnipotent creator of all verses. * Omnipotence Embodiment - The supreme being IS all powerful. ** Oblivion Embodiment/Omni-Embodiment - In essence, the user is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits. * Omnilock - Being the creator and the essence of creation, the user is out transcendent of all. **Freedom - The user is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the destiny. * Omnibenevolence - As a an all-powerful being, the user must see the value goodness. They show an infinite capacity to love, and to show mercy, patience, self-control, humility, gentleness, respect, loyalty, charity, responsibility, courage, diligence, wisdom, calm, empathy, sympathy, compassion, honesty, faith, positivity and joy (as situations may call for them). * Omnificence - Because the user is God, they can create anything in unlimited level. * Perfection - The supreme being is perfect every way possible. ** Existential Perfection - The user can be an being existentially be perfect, that is, be independent of the lower things and Absolute. ** Spiritual Perfection - The user of this power/ability are spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil and darkness. * Preservation - The user can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. **Cosmic Keystone - The user is the keystone of reality that sustains cosmos together. *Primordial Deity Physiology - User is the deity the predates all of creation and beyond. **Primordial Force Manipulation - The user can control the unique source of origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything. * Singularity - The user is the only supreme being to exist. * Supreme Voice - The one of many largest symbols of God is their voice and the word of God, is absolute. * Unity - The user is one with all for sustaining in the omniverse. ** Nature Unity - The user is one with the omniversal force of nature. ** Unimind - The supreme being's mind is absolute and true. * Universal Irreversibility - The will and word of the user are impossible to be reversed. Associations *Existential Manifestations *Godly Incarnation *Primordial Entity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users Gallery File:678265-bill and toaa 2.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) is the Supreme Being of the Marvel Universe. Presence.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) is the Alpha and Supreme Being of the DC universe. The Mother.jpg|The Mother of Existence (Spawn/Image Comics) is the supreme creator of the Image verse and there is no power greater than s/he. Zen-ou.png|Zen'ou (Dragon Ball) is the supreme being of the 12 Universes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Divine Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Rare power